1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a Laser Projection Display (LPD) that may be driven by a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, optical devices employing two or more lasers projected to a common location have been developed. For example, in a color laser projection device (LPD), three lasers may be arranged to project on a single, common location. Each of the three lasers has a unique color component and its intensity may be controlled to vary the hue of the combined light appearing at the single, common location. A relatively complex and high definition color display may be produced by scanning the light from the three lasers in a two-dimensional array while controllably energizing each of the lasers.
Heretofore, a variety of other display devices have been developed. For example, the electronics industry has devoted substantial effort and funds to designing and manufacturing Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels and electronic controllers necessary to extract images from video signals and manipulate those images to arrive at fine tuned and highly desirable images on the LCD panels. The signals generated by the LCD controllers, however, are not directly compatible with the more newly developed LPDs. Thus, the effort and money invested in LCD controllers may be largely wasted if the LCD panels are substantially replaced by LPDs. Moreover, the use and acceptance of LPDs may be slowed by the time needed to develop relatively complex commercial quality LPD controllers.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.